Ghost-willow
by SleepyTroubleZoe
Summary: After decades, a wrong move awakens Syndra. A plead for mercy.. a plead for help.. she greets it all with chaos, caused by the only thing Ionia had shown her - denial. A shadow accepts her as she is; but why? Follow Zed and Syndra's adventures of growing shadows and power.
1. The remaining warrior

_Have this story as my continuation of "The Dreaming Pool" on the official League of Legends Universe page._

* * *

 _Good and evil are not truths._

 _They are born from men and each sees the shades differently_

* * *

The remaining warrior

* * *

Sirik's eyes sank in tears to the realization of what she just witnessed. Dael'eh Ahira was in pieces and its prisoner, now loose, threatened all of Ionia.

The dawn had already swept over the island with the same speed as the thoughts of the failed mission crept in her mind. She, her brothers and sisters, all defenders of this castle, had failed. The guard looked at the lifeless bodies around her. She had to leave this cave before she joined them. The fortress peak was nowhere to be seen in the skies, which meant that the Noxians were on their way.

She forced herself up but the sudden, sharp pain pushed her back on the ground. Her leg was definitely broken. The girl wrapped a hand around her mid-section and felt her ribs in pieces. She struggled for a while with her own rigged breathing, trying to take control over her body. This wouldn't be as easy as she had anticipated. Sirik reached for her knife and squeezing her eyes shut, she bit on the weapon's handle in preparation to stand up. After what felt like forever, using whatever rocks seemed stable enough for leverage, she was on her feet. She groaned in pain with her teeth now hurting too.

She slowly made her way to the other end of the ruined hall. The exit was almost completely blocked with pieces from the towers which stood above them earlier. Sirik turned around to take a final look of her brother's body, when her eyes drifted to the magical pool near him. The light blue water was still gleaming with Kalan lying underneath the surface. She fought the thought of getting to him and piercing his traitorous chest. She looked at him angrily, hoping he dreamed of his treason for eternity.

Sirik gradually made her way up the corridors until she finally reached the castle's gate. Her steps were hefty - she could barely keep herself up. At first she noticed only the overwhelming pain in her ribs, but as she made her way out, every wound on her body started aching. A painful groan escaped her mouth, releasing the knife off of her bite. She leaned on the wall next to her as a final attempt to stay on her feet, until she realized her efforts were meaningless.

Her own uneven exhales brought her to tears, as she slid down the wall. She inhaled sharply, when her backside hit the ground with a laud thud. Sirik eyed her body – it was dusty, bloody and wounded. She shoved a hand inside the side packet on her belt, hoping to find a surviving healing potion. Her fingertips were met with sharp glass pieces and damp fabric. She pulled her hand out and licked her fingers desperately, as heavy sobs rose inside her chest.

This is how it ends.

Warm tears caressed her cheeks, as she picked the knife lying underneath her legs. The idea of staying here and having the Noxians take her life or take her as a prisoner, was even more torturous. She grasped the weapon with shaking hands and pointed it at her chest. She thought of her kin - They all met their end here and it was time for her to join them. Nothingness felt excellent compared to failure. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly readying herself. A sudden cramp on her wrists, followed by another on the side of her neck, forced her eyes open in surprise. Her face met the ground and darkness took over.

* * *

"Master." A voice interrupted Zed's observations over the distant isle shore of Fae'lor. The fortress of Dael'eh Ahira was obviously in ruins, as only half of its peak remained on the horizon. They were too late. "We finished scouting the castle. There are no survivors, except for one Guardian."

"The sorceress? Did they get her?"

"We investigated her crypt… it's in ruins. Everyone inside is dead. Our guess is she either escaped or Noxus has her."

The past week had been chaotic. Every faction on Ionian soil was racing to reach Syndra first. Noxus already had hold of Fae'lor and the word was that they might try to use her power for gain. Everyone in Ionia knew that she should be awaken only if the Spirits do it themselves. "And the Guardian?What of the vastayan scum?"

"It isn't the traitor. She is badly wounded. I have assigned a healer…"

The shadow master lifted a hand, silencing his most prized student, Nara. "I'll question her myself. Lock her up when the healer is done."

Soon, Zed went back to reviewing mission plans. Their station was a small undercover sanctuary, masked as a Spirit chapel. The schedule was tight, so if they had to fight off Noxians to get the dark sovereign, he would need to reschedule the entire week. He shuffled through the planning, as patience was not his forte. It was noon by the time he finished explaining and sending off new groups according to plan. Before he realized, his eyes were off the horizon and he found himself walking on a shredded path leading to the barrack used for prisoners.

The door made a cracking sound as he pushed it open, startling the small woman inside. She appeared dirty, tired and definitely not fully healed. He closed the door, leaving the room in complete darkness. She crawled backwards without taking her gaze off him. Vastayans and their enhanced vision annoyingly took away some of the suspense.

"Tell me, what happened at Dael'eh Ahira?" He began. She kept his gaze without saying anything. "Where is the sorceress?" He took a few steps closer and lowered himself to her level. He examined her features. The face tattoos, worn only by Fae'lor's guardians, started off on her forehead and disappeared down her neck. She had a few cuts on her face and many wounds on her limbs. It seemed like she had put up a good fight back there.

"Speak." A trained warrior in interrogation was a pain for his impatient nature. He rose back up and lifted a hand silently, summoning a shadow by his side. The dark silhouette then materialized behind the woman and grabbed her by the neck. She was frightened from the strange touch and her eyes widened as the shadow form placed another hand on her forehead. "Where is she?" He asked again. The woman kept looking at Zed angrily until her features twisted in agony.

"You won't get her!" The shadow master was not entirely sure what his shadows did to one's mind like that, but he was glad it was so effective on stubborn creatures like her. His thoughts drifted away to his peaceful balcony, until the woman started groaning in pain. Eventually, they grew in to agonizing cries. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you what you want… just make it stop!"

Zed waved his hand away and the shadow form disappeared. He gave her a few moments to gather herself before asking again. "What do they call you?"

The woman dried the tears on her cheeks before answering "Sirik."

"Sirik… What happened to Dael'eh Ahira?"

"We awakened Syndra."

"Why?"

"It was not on purpose." She looked down on to the darkened floor. "We wanted to kill her instead."

"Where is she?"

Sirik looked at him with a face full of defeat. "Let her be. Who are you? She will kill you all! She is a monster!"

"Where?" Zed hated repeating himself, even more so to unstable creatures like the one before him. He summoned a shadow again and the woman crawled further back in to the wall. When her back reached the wall she spoke with a lowered voice. "She broke the fortress and took it with her to the north."

"The Noxians?" He asked simply. Sirik seemed to guess what information he wanted, from the way she looked at him in a mixture of grief and anger. This was taking a lot longer for his taste. A light nod and the shadow form placed its palm on Sirik's forehead. This time, she immediately screamed until her eyes whitened and her head twisted upwards. "Tell me!"

Her voice cracked in to a monotone calmness. The corner of Zed's lips lifted. They were all so fearsome but surrender so easily to his shadows. "We fought the Noxians occupying the island…we killed all on our way, but one. We fought him inside Syndra's crypt… but she woke up… she killed everyone but me and him..."

"Where is she?"

"…I don't know… she drifted towards Puboe…she was angry…"

Zed grimaced at the thought of rescheduling more. He had to go towards Puboe before the Noxians get the same idea. "What about the Noxian, the one not dead?"

"…she put him in her pond…she knew he guarded her prison… a traitor will sleep forever now…"

Zed was over his patience as he walked out of the barrack, leaving his shadow with the vastayan. "You can play with her if you want." Perhaps the sorceress was a sight to behold, true to the legends.

* * *

For a month, Zed and a few selected traveled north. They crossed the whole of Navori mainly during the night to avoid it's dense population. When they reached the mountain's base, the air grew colder and the daylight noticeably weaker. The plan was to climb up and find Dael'eh Ahira's remains. When they were a day or two up the mountain a scout reported that the fortress was nowhere to be found around the peak. It took another week and a half for them to split in to two groups and browse the northern mountain base. Finally, on an early morning, a scout announced to have found the ruins.

The fortress peak was half collapsed on the rocky northern shore. It looked as if frost and ice were the only thing holding it together.

"We will camp on the forest line until nightfall." The shadow master ordered. The remaining daylight was spend in planning of how to reach the sorceress inside without dying as a result. When the bright, misty sky slowly transformed in to a cloudy dusk, the group prepared themselves for leave. And when clear darkness transformed the scenery, they made their way towards Dael'eh Ahira's remains.

.

* * *

 _Some things happened with my previous story. After a settings issue while updating chapter 4, followed by new lore around Syndra, I came to a conclusion, that future readers, unfamiliar with the old lore, won't be able to make sense of it. Because of those reasons, I made a final decision to discontinue it. Instead, I decided to share a different story I've been working on, which can implement the newest lore much, much better._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Do excuse any grammatical errors, as I am not a native English speaker. I often re-read and correct any mistakes I find._


	2. Midnight falls like shadows

_._

 _The only thing that counts is what you do behind the others' back._

 _When they sleep. When they are not looking. When they are not listening._

* * *

Midnight falls like shadows

* * *

The silver moon was high up giving off the only light in the velvet sky. _The unseen blade is the deadliest._ Words, Zed followed relentlessly and taught his students as soon as they stepped foot inside his temple. And so, the dense darkness made it more than easy to reach Dael'eh Ahira's tower.

After restless dashing trough hundreds of huge, slippery rocks, Zed signaled for everyone to take position when they reached the collapsed remains. Ahni Rogan – one of his most trusted followers, insisted, as usual, to be the first one to walk inside. The young man was made of loyalty to his master and admirable, foolish bravery. The second one to walk in was Hagen – a mysterious young lad, for whom none knew much about. His master didn't insist to know more either. His perfect work was enough.

Searching the place took a good half an hour, until only the top tower remained unchecked. The deafening silence required them to be more precise with their steps. One cannot be unseen if he is heard. The three men shared a short glance and slowly moved up the ruined staircase. Avoiding the moonlight shining through the holes on the walls they jumped over the occasional collapsed stair whenever the wind whistled trough, until they reached an empty door frame.

The men shared a look once again, before Ahni and Hagen slipped inside, followed by Zed. The two disciples immediately hid within the shadows - Hagen stood on top of a ceiling frame in the middle of the round room and Ahni - next to the broken wooden door. To an untrained occupant they would be part of the dark corners.

When the Shadow master walked in his eyes immediately drifted to a big window on the right. The silver moonlight illuminated a small figure lying on the floor, facing the shattered glass. The murky light made her appear nonhuman. Her hair was a long, white stream behind her. Sheer dress hung limply on top of her; the only separation between her skin and the crippling cold.

"It's hard to imagine you like this place" Surprised, Syndra instantly snapped in to a sitting position towards the door.

"What?" Her gentle husky voice matched the mixture of shock and fear on her face, which quickly disappeared as soon as she noticed Zed standing at the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Master of Shadows. I'm here to talk to you." He began, causing the young woman to tilt her head curiously.

"I am no shadow… be gone with your nonsense." Her voice gave out how cold she truly was. It was many degrees below zero, so the only way Syndra was still alive would be because of her magic. But like most mages she had an untrained body and the fact, that she wasn't dead yet hinted towards her powerful magic. "You…" Her face twisted in to an angry expression. "…you are here to kill me."

Syndra gently opened her palm and a dark orb swirled a top her fingers. "If those little devotees of yours move, you won't be seeing them again…" She waved her wrist gently and the orb swirled towards Ahni. "…In this life anyway" He swallowed deeply when the sphere paused inches from his face.

The white haired woman stood off the floor and moved towards Zed, with a pace that seemed slower than it probably was. Her skin was fine porcelain. Her oval face, pale lips and soft curves made her a levitating figurine. She stopped close to him, with her grey eyes locked on his red gaze.

She descended on her bare feet and placed a hand on his mask "leave." She hissed. The shadow master raised an arm in a silent order. Within a blink the ninjas disappeared back into the dark hallway.

The sorceress placed her other hand on his mask. Her puffy lips lifted in to a small smirk as she dragged her palms slowly to the back of Zed's head. She tilted his head and her fingers unclipped it. In the muddied mixture of caution and allurement, he allowed her to pull his mask down.

"What is it that you want?" she said quietly, leaving the metal mask levitate near them. "It must be something… quite a thing perhaps… I can kill you right now, you know." She continued voicing different thoughts as she walked back towards the window.

"I need you to join me." Zed's voice remained calm and cold, refusing to acknowledge the lustful spark that beautiful woman had lit inside his guts. It was almost as she felt it, because she faced him again with an arrogant half smile.

"Why would I do that? To join your petty fighting?" Her voice lowered in to a husky whisper. "I should probably end you all anyway…"

"You will end us all and then what?"

"You're Ionian. You are the reason I was kept imprisoned for so long. My uncapped power…. You're afraid of me" Her half smile now spilled to the other side of her face. For a moment furor sparked inside her faded eyes.

"If I were afraid, would I be here?" Zed made a couple of steps forward. He was indeed curious and wanted to get closer. She seemed somewhat ecstatic from the thought of killing those who opposed her. "I am an Ionian, yes. But Ionians aren't my fans too. They are…" he paused briefly, making sure he had her full attention "They are afraid."

"Oh… " She aimed to make a rather soft sound, but her voice cracked from the long lack of usage. "I fail to see a shadow that frightening."

The moment she finished the words, one of Zed shadows had already appeared behind her with a blade in front of her face. She signed in surprise and looked at him with widen eyes. A blink later, the shadow disappeared with a silent puff. "I can kill you just as easily." Zed felt a tad of relief in front of her sign of fear. He would never admit or let it show, but he did fear what she could do. Having the upper hand of fear always meant he also had the upper hand in almost everything else.

A cocky smile decorated her face again as she allowed him to give her a good reason for her to lend her aid. The young master explained all that has been done to Ionia: How some Orders refused to fight, how some weaklings chose to go after him instead of the real enemy, how there were others who simply chose the enemy. The sorceress argued how it was indeed a Noxian that woke her up, while her own countrymen tried to slit her throat. He then related to her - how everyone was afraid of his way without trying to understand how to mend the shadows and what they can be. She told him how the last master she trusted, so many years ago, deceived her with her a limiting spell. He argued that he does not believe in limiting one's potential. They went back and fort, each stating their reasons and after a while they both had nothing left. There was nothing more for Zed to say to try and convince her to join him. And Syndra ran out of ideas how to make him let her be.

She sat down on her spot in front of the window. The image of her lying down, serene and unbothered came back in to Zed's mind. The first thing he heard from her, even before entering the room, was her rigged, weak breathing. He noticed that she didn't seem to have bothered lighting a fire nor did he notice any food or drink leftovers around the ruins. All mages knew that no matter the magic you held, it can't keep your body going forever. The young master wondered if it weren't all on purpose.

"If you stay here you will die, you know." He said calmly, to which she only turned head to the side in response. "Your magic isn't enough. Come with me, because I understand."

"You understand nothing… I don't believe in any of your petty causes" She spat back quietly.

One thing was sure, it would be nearly impossible for him to capture her without harming or even killing her. He had read a lot about her in the archives, but there was nothing more specific about her life. It was mostly descriptions of her abilities as a mage. There was nothing meaningful he could say. They stood in silence for a good while until Zed walked closer. He unbuttoned his woollen cloak and placed the heavy fabric on her shoulders. Syndra was not so different from himself. She had disposed of her master; so did he. She had been ejected from the world because of her great power; in way, so was he. It seemed like she didn't tolerate those who opposed her and nor did he.

"Come." He said expecting, offering his hand- the last peaceful attempt before calling for Ahni and Hagen. She looked at his hand confused. Her smooth, dry lips made a couple of shapes in attempt of making out a word, but instead she exhaled quietly and placed her hand in his.

.


	3. Stinging sight

_._

 _Men do not attract that which they want,_

 _but that which they are._

* * *

Stinging sight

* * *

Syndra's gaze was stuck on the campfire. The flames soften her otherwise cool appearance with a golden hue.

They have been moving south of Puboe for days on end. Zed had dismissed the small search group and ordered them to a another errant. Only Hagen was left with him and the sorceress. Despite the large amount of missions ahead they traveled on foot, having declined the mage's extravagant offer to 'float' them to their location.

"Master," Hagen's voice ended Zed's silent planning. The man handed a large chunk of meat he had been cooking. Zed pushed his maps on the side and took the freshly cooked rabbit. The young ninja handed Syndra a piece too, which she took with a polite nod. "I'll take the watch now." He stated and shortly after disappeared swiftly in to the forest.

There wasn't much else at hand, so Zed observed the sorceress whilst they ate in silence. She still had her eyes fixed on the fire between them. Her white hair and face were illuminated in the same orange colour, emphasizing the smoothness of her skin. Her lips moved gently as she took small bites off her food. The more he looked at her, the more beautiful she seemed. His physical attraction towards her for the past few days was as undeniable. Since his teenage years, Zed has been a bit taller than Shen, with broader shoulders and perfect physique. Thus, women were not something alien to him but curiously enough Syndra managed to allure him without doing anything particular. He took a bigger bite of the meat moving his gaze on to the darkened trees in the distance. He had to prepare a few more orders before Hagen left for Navori. Thinking about work was a tad more pleasant.

"You should keep your mask on if you will stare me so..." She softly spoke a minute later, drawing him out of his silent planning.

"I apologize, I…" The shadow master startled at his fail to remain unnoticed, to which she faintly smiled. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"What are you thinking?" She asked after finishing another bite. The mage put her food down and adjusted a woollen cover around her shoulders, as her eyes glared at him.

"We still have a long journey ahead of us."

"You insisted on walking, so... how far are we going actually?"

"Our temple is located on one of the southern islands, north of Raikkon."

Syndra laughed quietly. "You will get to stare at me for a while then." The sorceress glared at him again until he looked back, locking their eyes "Unless I kill you in your sleep." She finished coldly.

So far she insinuated on ending anyone whose name was mentioned in a doubtful way. The fact that she could do it made her ever so curious. Her rough coldness was nothing he had seen in a woman before. Usually women tend to be more merciful, he thought. "It will be a little more than a week. We need to reach Wah'le and get a passenger ship from there."

"Days of walking, followed by days to sailing." She stated vainly and continued eating her roast.

He squeezed his eyes in irk. "The word of you had already begun to spread and I am not exactly the most beloved man of Ionia." He said as he picked his mask off the ground. "So, we have to move secretively - many are scouting all over the place for you. Magic is out of the question."

"The mighty master is afraid of some trouble? Really?" She replied visibly displeased.

"The young students will be at great risk if someone finds out where you are going. I will not allow that. We are going as planned." His words came out stormier than he intended. Opposition wasn't something he appreciated. Tolerating her constant questioning and doubt was nothing he indulged, but occasionally he cursed his own stormy nature for getting angry so quickly.

Annoyed, Zed pulled back the maps around him, as Syndra smirked mockingly. Their conversations always seemed to end like that. They finished dinner in silence and soon after prepared to sleep around the dying fire.

* * *

For Syndra, the sparkling stars on top of the black sky were the most beautiful art. They haven't changed at all. If she looked at them for long enough it felt as if she was home.

A heavy yawn broke off her trance. It has been a while since they made their beds for the night. Syndra shifted on her side in search of a more comfortable position as she was thinking of her post-imprisoned life. It disturbed her more than she would like to admit. All this felt like a different lifetime. As if she had died and reincarnated into herself again, sort of. She looked at the dying flames in front of her with unease, exhaling heavily. In the end it didn't matter.

She craved off until eventually her eyes slid on to the figure sleeping close by. The grumpy man was sleeping silently on his back. If she didn't know better, she could have mistaken him for dead. He slept the same way as he moved - in complete silence. He was so quiet, in fact, that whenever she would stop paying attention it seemed as if she was all alone. For a moment she wondered if he found her unpleasantly loud in comparison.

The mage traced his hair with her eyes, which hugged his head like a hue of silver, much like her own hair did. It was debatable if she made a right decision by coming with him but she really had no choice. After the realization of how long she was trying to fall asleep, she thought of how there is nothing left for her. The two shadow ninjas had told her, that she was referred to as a native legend. A fairy tale.

Syndra span on to her back, and gazed at the clear sky. Now the world was all blabbering of fighting and war, which didn't interest her at all. The burning hate inside her, however, did. Ending those insignificant guards bought her a warm hint of joy. She wondered of the next time she will get to do that again. Maybe going with the shadow ninjas could help satisfy this new uncomfortable urge.

The stars sparkled vigorously just the same as she remembered. Back then, a simple hug brought her ardour. She was barely a teenager when the Willow took her. Now awakened and somewhat older, she was weird. She felt her body underneath the covers. It was odd and a little bit unsettling. Even her own body wasn't the same.

The mage looked to her side again. Zed's almond shaped eyes were peacefully closed and his rough, scarred lips were lightly parted in slumber. She didn't want to involve herself with the petty problems of others, but if it meant she could be that peaceful too she was willing to be convinced.

* * *

Eventually, mellow blues covered the morning skies, giving way to cool morning air which enveloped everything in its cool embrace. That same embrace awakened The Shadow master and his morning routine was swiftly done just as Hagen returned back to their camp.

"Ahni had this delivered." The young man handed a large brown package. "Apparently, Karma has sensed disturbance within the spirits. Some mages and elders are on a search to take Syndra in. Ordinary people don't believe she is real, so I got some clothing for you to mingle. Noxus knows... but thus far no information on what they are planning."

"I see." As expected - they had to hide carefully. The elders were no fools and they would try their best to get her. He looked at the girl sleeping. Her deceiving pure appearance was easy to hide amongst ordinary people. "Did he say anything about the missions?"

"All going according to plan - he should reach our location later today."

Zed always admired how efficient Hagen was with everything he did. "Make sure to be back at the temple as soon as possible and prepare everything - we should arrive on time."

"Yes master. Ahni got updated that the eastern tower is getting prepared for your arrival. The only thing missing are the hextech crates."

"Did you manage to find the crystals we need?"

"Naoyuki send a massage from Piltover. She has found a willing craftier... we are waiting for a delivery very soon."

"Good. Send a massage for everyone to be back at our locations before taking on the new missions. You can leave as you wish." A light bow later, Hagen was nowhere to be seen.

The whole temple was informed of the dark sovereign's arrival. The young students were excited to see the mystical Syndra, as it has been, maybe, centuries since she allegedly lived. However putting the younger students back in order was not Zed's concern, but rather the preparation of the mage's quarters. A powerful magic like that needed to be hosted according the situation and his needs.

Zed opened the paper package with the change of clothes, and thanks to Hagen's consideration, some breakfast. He swiftly changed in to the linen outfit and carefully placed his ninja gear in to a straw backpack. He placed Syndra's pair of clothes near her and sat on his already folded sleeping bag, waiting for her to rise.

The sun went up above the horizon and soon enough a tired moan came from the sleeping mage. She rose up with messy hair and swollen round face. Zed thought no one couldn't look more innocent than her at that moment.

Generally, there weren't many things a ninja and a mage have in common. They trained in different places, in different ways, by different masters and elders. To someone like Syndra - from another time _and_ a mage, there wasn't too much he could say. He was a polished converse and yet he struggled for words.

The sorceress eyed the folded pile next to her and glanced at Zed. She raised an eyebrow in a question to which he replied with a brief nod and watched her unfold the linens. She examined them for a short while and then joined him for some food. Her pale eyes locked on to him a few times in expectation, only to look away coyly after not receiving anything.

"I'll let you change." He stood up with a large water flask. "I'll be back soon."

The shallow waters of a nearby waterway were sparkling underneath the sun. He refreshed the flask and sat on the rocky edge to enjoy the cool drink. It was almost noon, so there was no way they could reach anywhere significant before tomorrow.

The young man's mind drifted away under the warm sun for a good while. It was rare for him to feel rather apathetic as he did today. There was nothing for him to keep busy with. And his company wasn't the most attentive companion.

A little sting on the back of his neck got him reaching for a scratch, only to find a small blue feather underneath his fingers. He eyed it with realization as he felt his knees weakened.

"Shit-" His back hit the fluffy grass before he could finish the so needed swear word. He gazed at the green leaves above as they turned blurrier and blurrier, until they mixed with sky blues. "F..." He mouthed silently.

 _What an odd colour._ He thought as darkness took over.

.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone, who have been reading this! I hope you've had a happy Christmas!_


	4. Memories of a Willow

.

 _You can close your eyes to an awful reality,_

 _but not to an awful memory._

* * *

Memories of a Willow

* * *

Syndra knew, long before she met Zed, that ninjas weren't her favourite. They were quite the bossy bunch, she thought, as if their art was most superior. And so there she was - bossed under the warm sun, waiting for him to come back.

She looked around, bored, cursing at the shadow ninja taking his sweet time. She neatly folded her sleeping bag and gathered all leftover food. She placed the fruits carefully inside the straw backpack, hoping that he won't protest her rearrangement. The other young ninja, Hagen, appeared to have already left, so Syndra sat on the grass and exhaled heavily.

Weak breeze tickled all nature around the sorceress as she rolled on the grass in boredom, until she found a comfortable position overlooking the now dead camp fire.

She took a small leftover stick and lined out the coat of arms of her village on the salt and paper ashes. A small bird carrying an even smaller flower in its claws. She used to love watching the birds flying around the Big Willow.

Even in her rage she noticed what had become of Fae'lor. From up above the island seemed completely dead. Not a single green was in sight - as if the land's core was rotten. Where the Willow once flourished, stood the fortress she collapsed… and her village - nowhere to be seen. It made her ponder over the time she had spent sleeping in that damn pool.

Syndra stiffened in an odd mix of frustration and grief. The Ghost Willow used to be her place _._ The only place where no one called her a freak, had become her very own prison. The old master she was assigned to once told her that her strong magic frustrated the spirits of Ionia.

In fact, it wasn't just the masters and teachers who used to say something of the sort.

" _It is too much magic for a person alone." The old man said as he gently pulled on his beard. "I am not sure how I can help. I have not dealt with magic of such essence before."_

" _Please, master Ysai! You have to take her in! She is devastating the village! She can't control it on her own!" Her mother begged._

" _She can't control it because it's constantly growing… Have you taken the girl to an elder?" He questioned curiously._

" _We can't afford to travel that far… we can't afford to pay for the damage she does, either! You have to take her!"_

" _If her magic keeps growing like that, the child will die eventually. A human is not an endless vessel. She is cursed! I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."_

" _Mom!" The silver-haired girl hid behind her mother,_

 _Her mother pulled her away to the front. "Look at her! She will get upset and ruin something again! What am I to do? Our family is simple, we can't deal with her!"_

 _The old man looked at the girl again, contemplating. "There is this mage I know, an old master… he might have something to help." He pulled the girl's forearm towards him. "I'll take her to him first thing tomorrow."_

 _The girl pulled away from him and threw herself on her mother's legs. "Mother! Please no! I'll be good, I promise!" She pulled on her skirts as the old man dragged her away._

" _Go with him! It's better that way!" She replied, pushing her daughter's hands away._

A muffed thud separated Syndra from her memories.

She rose on her hands, glaring towards the sound. The shadow master was quite clear about her not using magic in the open. They agreed she would rely on him when it came to unwanted company, but he didn't mention anything about when he isn't there. She felt the air for her magic and summoned a stark orb on top her palm.

A bush shuffled quietly interrupting her semi-confident steps, until a victorious squirrel ran out carrying a large walnut. "Oh… you stupid thing…" The mage exhaled heavily in relief. She took a moment to calm her racing heart and threw the dark orb towards the little animal. Being alone in the middle of nowhere started to get to her.

"And that ninja…" She had been waiting far too long, according to her book anyway. She looked behind her back contemplating if it was a good idea to leave their camp unattended. A frustrated sign later, she walked towards the nearby waterway to meet him.

* * *

"Venn, what the heck! What did I tell you about shooting people like that?!" The vastayan girl signed worried at the sight of yet another unconscious person today.

"Hey, Xan said that if I see someone suspicious, I get to knock them out, okay?" Her companion argued.

Rayak jumped off the tree they were hiding in. Venn had yet again sedated a random traveler. She walked towards the unconscious man, making sure to sound as annoyed as possible. "I can already hear Xan talking about this all evening! You know, Venn, I hate being in your team! Do you honestly think that a simple peasant would know absolutely anything about mages? Or even how to recognize them? When we go back I'm asking to be moved, I am tired of wasting my healing waters for your sedation kink!"

"Okay, okay…" Venn barely replied without bursting a laugh. He enjoyed irritating Rayak.

The young girl kneeled next to the unconscious man, examining him carefully. "Really, Venn!? You shot him in the neck?!This will take fo…"

"What is this again?" A deep voice interrupted the girl's protests. A tall figure dropped off another nearby tree.

"Well… he did it again!" Rayak nearly yelled in reply.

Venn scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "He has a weird aura…"

"Lots of people have weird auras, dummy! Maybe he isnn't feeling well!" She squeezed between her teeth.

"Okay, okay… stop it you two." Xan kneeled on the stranger's side. He tilted the man's head, memorizing his features. He lifted up his sleeves and shirt to examine his scarred body and strange tattoos. "He looks like a soldier, perhaps."

"Explains the scars. Doesn't justify why this dumb-dumb knocked him out for days to come!" Rayak replied, as she probed her small healing flask.

"Doesn't explain his energy, you mean!" He argued back, almost mockingly.

Xan signed in annoyance "Can you two just shut up for once?" To which Rayak and Vann looked at each other disapprovingly. "Maybe he fought the Noxians... they do weird things to people, and it could have messed him up. For all we know-" His sentence was interrupted from a tickle in his ear - a faint sound in the distance.

Vann picked up the new scent and looked at Xan expecting an order. "Someone is coming…" He whispered and sniffed the air again. "…a human."

They listened for a few seconds making sure the person was indeed walking towards them. A commanding nod later, the three groupmates quickly climbed up on a couple of thick branches. "No shooting this time!" Rayak pressed her words at Vann, who only stuck his tongue out in response.

A couple of minutes later, a young peasant woman approached. Vann's eyebrows met as he frowned from the strong aura coming from her. He briefly glared warningly at Xan and Rayak, for they did not possess the same ability.

"No!" The woman exclaimed in surprise when she noticed the lying man. Her long white hair moved with the wind as she ran by his side. Her gloomy feelings didn't seem to be replaced by concern, instead they merely weakened, to which Vann frowned even more. "Zed! Can you hear me?!" She tried to shake the man awake.

"Guys…" Rayak began with voice full of concern.

"I don't think we should get involved further, Rayak. That name is familiar..." Vann warned.

"You're very convinced for someone who did this! What if he's her lightheart? Who knows for how long you knocked him out for!? She will be all alone in the forest!"

"You two stop it!" Xan scolded them for the thousand time. "Vann?" He nodded towards the newcomer in question, to which Vann replied with a slow head shake. He didn't seem convinced about the two humans but before Xan voiced his observations, Rayak signed in annoyance and jumped back on the ground.

"Rayak!"

She looked at him angrily as she approached the young woman. Both men looked at each other knowingly, before climbing off the tree.

"Uh… hello?" Rayak broke the silence hesitantly. The white haired woman jumped in surprise and turned towards her with widened. She slowly leaned back as if to shield the man behind her.

"What…Who are you?" The woman revealed her teeth slightly in anger and wonder. "Leave."

"I can help him." Rayak slowly approached her. "My name is Ryak. I'm here with my friends Xan and Vann." She turned around expecting for them to show up behind her, which they did. "We are from the Sodjoko vastaya tribe."

"Why are you here? Sodjoko is far east." The woman questioned, seemingly displeased with their encounter.

"Yes… um we are working here and… see my friend sedated your companion by accident…" She explained with new found confidence.

"By accident?" The woman confronted her words coldly.

"Heh… well… it happens." She lightly laughed on top of her nervousness. She looked back at her groupmates, who only raised their shoulders in response. They wouldn't be helping her explain, she thought, exhaling in defeat.

She turned back to the human "He won't wake up soon unless I treat him." The woman raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "We will help you take him to your residence." The vastayan quickly added, hoping to get on her good side.

The white haired woman looked at all three of them carefully, contemplating something in her mind for a while. "What are you working as?" She asked, ever so coldly, narrowing her eyes.

Rayak looked back at her mates for approval before answering. "We are patrolling… you know… just making sure there isn't any trouble with that escaped mage and stuff. Surely you've heard about what happened at Fae'lor."

The woman narrowed her eyes further before replying. "Sure."

"So… umm, let us help you, you can't carry someone twice as big as you." Rayak turned back towards her teammates, smiling at Vann. "He can carry him for you!" She tapped his shoulder smiling devilishly at him, knowing how much Vann hated physical activities.

The woman signed in disbelief "I can do it…" her eyes widened suddenly and looked at them blankly. "Fine. Carry him for me." She stood up and looked at the unconscious man, as quickly as she changed her mind.

"I can't carry him on my own." Vann protested and looked at Xan hopefully. His older mate rolled his eyes and mouthed _'_ fine _'_. Rayak's compassion could be so exhausting sometimes.

* * *

It wasn't until they reached the camp when Syndra allowed herself to think over the unconscious Zed and three vastayans, who were allegedly after her. The grumpy ninja wasn't overstating his concerns after all.

The two men carefully placed Zed on top of a sleeping bag and shared a concerned look. The girl called Rayak was quick to attend him, as Syndra sat down a bit further without letting the girl's doings off her sight. It took her a good while to mend her magic, as her companions sat closer to Syndra in an attempt to make a conversation.

"So, what do they call you?" The taller one asked hesitantly.

"Chio." The mage looked at him with the most displeased face she could pull off. She had encountered vastayans only twice before. The first time was when she was a child - at a temple she had been send to. The second time was when she opened her eyes within the glowing blue waters. She wasn't sure what to think of those standing before her now, but the fact that they were out for _her_ was more than enough to choose a stance.

"Oh... that's an unusual name, where about are you from?" The shorter one asked curiously. Syndra eyed at him for a moment as she licked her lips thoughtfully and slid her gaze towards the other man.

"Where is our water flask?" She changed the topic in response.

Both men looked at each other. "I guess we missed it."

"It's for our travel." Syndra kept her cool face on as her best attempt to try and get the two off her case. In her mind they were not to be trusted, even if they did not know who she really was.

"Ugh, for God's sake Vann, just go and bring it back! Least you could do after doing this to her mate!" Rayak raised her voice, interrupting the stiff interaction. Syndra smirked smugly towards the girl. She wouldn't even have to try.

"We wouldn't be doing any of this if it weren't for you anyway, Rayak!"

"Vann, just…" the taller man pushed his back lightly, "I'll come with you, let's go... just go." The man kept protesting as they walked away.

Syndra looked at Rayak standing over Zed. Her red feathers were shining under the warm sun, lightly reflecting the glowing blue waters she mended. Her hair was up in a braided bun just like the vastayan inside her chamber. The memory frustrated her more than she would like to admit. The bird-lady, ready to stab her in her sleep was deeply engraved in her mind.

The low burning anger tickled her chest lightly. The more she looked at the girl, the greater the irritating tickle was. For a moment, Syndra lost herself in newly made memories.

"Well, I think I'm done." Rayak spoke and prepared to gather her magic waters. "You know, Vann does that a lot! Only this weak I had to treat, like, six others he knocked out by accident! I always tell him he has to be more thoughtful before..." Briefly, the mage submitted herself to the scorching feeling Rayak's voice ignited. Faint purple light burned Syndra's cheeks as it dripped off her eyes. _You're either the hunter or the pray._

Syndra stood off the grass and inhaled, feeling the air for her magic. It filled her lungs and couple of dark orbs appeared around her.

"…I think, maybe, we should escort you to a safer zone until sundown ... really it's the least-" Rayak's voice trembled and disappeared when her gaze found the horrific sight of Syndra's eyes filled with liquid light staring back.

"What-" But before she could finish wording her surprise, she had to jump on her feet and dodge a dark orb thrown at her. She looked around for a place to run or hide but was interrupted by yet another orb. "You are the sorceress!" The girl's increasing panic pleased the mage more than she would ever like to admit.

Syndra smiled faintly - she was so eager to feel that warm joy she felt after ending those insignificant guards. She threw another orb at her, slightly off target to watch the girl struggle. Rayak was quick and managed to pull out a dagger off her belt. She dodged a couple more orbs and as she avoided the third with a high jump, she threw the dagger towards Zed.

The dagger sank in to Zed's abdomen, causing his warm blood to spill down his side. Shocked by the girl's poise, Syndea lifted herself off the ground. With a vicious scream, tens of dark orbs found their way towards the vastayan. Rayak's eyes widened in fear at the realization that she couldn't escape the attack. The orbs went through her, paling her skin and leaving her face pale and empty. She wobbled for a short moment as life left her and dropped face down with a muffed thud.

* * *

Syndra sat back on the soft grass drunk with the warm intoxication from killing the vastayan. She enjoyed the thrill for a while, until she remembered that a wounded Zed was lying around. She crawled next to him and unsuccessfully examined his wound. She had no idea how to deal with it, aside from cleaning it and hoping for the best. She carefully pulled the dagger out and frantically threw it to the side as blood started pouring out uncontrollably. As genuine panic replaced the heinous bliss, she pressed the wound with her hands and looked towards his backpack, hoping for anything helpful inside.

"I'm telling you, I do hope she asks for a new team. I'm tired of her rash decisions wasting our time!" Syndra sank in to greater panic as the voices of Rayak's companions broke through the summer breeze.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed under her nose. She looked at Rayak and back at the bleeding wound. She focused her magic on lifting the girl's body in to the tree tops as she stretched her leg to try and pull her sleeping bag closer. She quickly pulled her sheer dress out and fastened it around Zed's torso, as the vastayans steps became clearer on her ears. Even if she hid the mess they would figure everything fast.

"Or, I have a better idea – ask her on a date already!" His friend replied laughing.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Vann asked curiously, when they neared enough.

As her eyes burned with liquid magic, she thought that perhaps her mother was right – she was just a kid who can't control herself. But did she have a choice? She submitted to her desires - murdering the girl and now the only way out is to rid of her comrades too. _Zed is the one who understands, right?_ She tried convincing herself that killing them is protecting him too, not only herself. Without him, she had nowhere to go. All were out hunting for her like an animal. If she doesn't kill them first, they will kill her instead.

She faced them with radiating eyes. Their surprise didn't last a moment, as Rayak's body hastily flew on top of them. Syndra chuckled in amusement and unleashed her magic for a quick end.

.

* * *

 _what-a-wannabe, thank you for being such a dedicated reader already! This chapter is a tad longer…well, actually twice as long compared to the rest. I left it that way as a 'thank you', for you and everyone else who is following my scrabbles so closely!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, everyone!_


	5. Time traveler

.

 _''I dreamed of your islands,_

 _all dazzling with moonlight, all of understanding.''_

* * *

Time traveler

* * *

The day had long faded in to blackness.

The stars were coyly hiding behind dark, patched clouds and the moon was the only lucent breaking through the black. The silver light moved around the clouds in an effort to take a peek of the forests and valleys bellow. Eventually, the moon's persistence was awarded and the cold silver rays mingled through to spread in to softness. The dim silver hugged every inch of the tree tops, spilling down like a sea of light on to the darkened meadows below.

Grass sank beneath Syndra's body as she gently rested on the ground. The greens shuffled with her movements until she turned on her side. The only noise around was the crisp sound of the night. Cool wind came in long waves- at first it was strong but soon it weakened and quickly disappeared. Then the air went still and lukewarm stickiness took over. The darkness became a silent canvas of muffed sounds mending the air around her ears. She payed them no mind and waited for the wind to take over again.

Syndra snuggled in her blanket in the hopes of dozing off soon. She wanted to rid herself of the thoughts that came with the night. But as she looked over to the pale figure beside her, slumber didn't feel appealing or safe anymore.

The shadow ninja hadn't moved at all. Stabbing fear lingered through her chest at the idea of him not waking up at all. He was paler than she remembered him to be – his skin softly reflecting the moon light. A bloody smudge decorated his cheek, mimicking a small void on his ghostly face.

The boy, Xan – his terrorized scream, as she send him flying towards a tree, lingered in her ears. In his last attempts of a fight, he brushed a bloodied hand on Zed's face. His eyes were full of fear and anger as Syndra slowly pushed a darkened orb through his chest. The boy's expression relaxed and his eyes lingered in the distance as he hit the grass. She desired that lingering expression... in a distant, yet familiar way.

She reached to Zed's cheek, trying to smudge the blood off his cheek. He wasn't cold, which she thought to be a good sign. All masters always nagged about balance and how important it was to everything around. Was the hidden thirst inside part of the balance of all things too? Was she the other side of another, pure and good?

Unsuccessful, she put her hand back under the cover. It won't be long before someone starts to look for the Vastayans. Could she end them too? The old teachings of meditation and mind couldn't satisfy the distant lingering inside. If the old ways couldn't help her, perhaps this shadow man could. She wanted to stay away, yet, a growing part of her also wanted to find something to pledge her efforts to.

* * *

The morning came with a fresh breeze under the golden light. A tickle on her right cheek awakened Syndra and she reached to smudge the dew drops on her face. In a sleepy movement, she reached for the grass and smudged the other side of her face with morning drops. Her eyes met the blue sky before they slid to her side, catching a gaze of the ninja beside her. His head was tilted to the side, which put her hopes up that he will be awake soon and she wouldn't have to be alone in her little mess.

She got up next to him and rubbed some of the grass' dew on his bloodied cheek. The red only spread around his skin even more, so she rubbed harder but with no effect. With a defeated exhale, she folded the end of her sleeve to rub it off.

"What are you doing?" A low throaty voice startled her cleaning attempt. Her mouth formed an 'o' as she looked at the ninja's eyes trying to open.

"No, I… you've got… uhh" Syndra looked around at the apparent signs of fighting around them. The ninja sat up frowning in pain. "I tried to stitch you." She said, helping him sit.

He looked down at the pain source. He lifted up the cotton patch to check the wound and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She gave him a cold look and chucked the aid kit on his lap.

"You got sedated by a few Vastayans. Three of them actually… it was an accident" She thought it would be better for her to tell the story herself, rather than having him ask. She wondered how he would react when, or if, he found out about her unusual craving.

"This?" He asked, without looking up, as he started fixing up his wound.

"One of them did it as I…"

He looked at her again as she didn't continue after a few moments. His eyes glazed trough the grass and the obvious smudges and blood splatters. The ninja didn't react but looked down, continuing his work with bloodied fingers.

"I had to get rid of them." She said firmly.

Zed didn't reply as he finished his wound and arranged the kit back in to the little bag. Syndra stared at him expectantly, as he slowly got up on his feet and caught her stare. He took a few seconds to seemingly study her face.

"You did what you had to." He finally said, overwhelming her with mixture of relief and curiosity.

"You don't care about them?"

"No." He replied shortly. "We need to leave."

"But your wound…"

"I've had worse. We can't stay."

He was visibly in pain over his wound, so Syndra offered to pack his bag for him while he ate a few left over fruits. They didn't talk as she helped him put his backpack on and handed him his hat.

Weh'le was a a couple of weeks, of a mostly silent journey away. Zed's face was free of the painful grimace. Somewhere along the journey, Syndra traded some fruits for a small healing potion from a traveling merchant. The ninja wasn't happy she wasted their food, but acknowledged her concern and drank it anyway. A green fuzzing light surrounded his hurt and by their next stop, he didn't even growl when he sat down. Another day later, he looked like he did when she first met him. Syndra smiled at him moving with ease as she proudly ate her food. The town's chimneys were soon smoking in the distance over the bright sapphire sky.

"We should be there when the sun sets." Zed broke the silence while they were looking at the distance.

"Are we sailing right away?" She wondered if towns looked the same as she remembered. She discovered that carriages were now able to carry their own light, with a device called a hextech light. She wondered if people remembered what candles were.

"No, in the morning."

"Do people use candles?"

"Candles?" He looked at her with open curiosity. "Sometimes, but there is no need to when we've got hextech. It's more efficient."

"Do you have a hextech?"

"A hextech? No, you can't _own_ it. Hextech is the name of the power, which powers machines and devices. Piltover invented it many years ago."

"How many years?"

"Before I was born. I can't say for certain."

Syndra swallowed her food heavily, without taking her gaze off the town in the distance. She felt like a time traveler who didn't expect to end up in a different time.

.


	6. Absence

.

 _Absence, hear thou my protestation,_

 _Against thy strength,_

 _distance, and length._

 _Do what thou canst for alteration:_

 _For hearts of truest mettle._

 _Absence doth join and time doth settle._

 _-John Donne_

* * *

Absence

* * *

Flickering squares hanged loosely above. Some spilled soft blue and other warm orange light from within the wooden frames. Together, they fused into a muted golden shine.

As they walked through the streets Syndra looked through the windows around her. Each a painting of what might and could have been. Her eyes filled with pictures of cosy teahouses, colourful shops and unusual clothing.

"Are those hextech, too?" She asked her companion, as she paused by a shop filled with figures of animals and creatures.

"Yes. These are toys. Do you see the little knobs they have on their side?" Zed pointed at a red flutterbug figure. "If you spin it a few times the toy will light up and fly around for a bit."

Syndra's eyes ran through the rest of the figurines. "And toys can fly, of course."

They slowly walked under the warm caramel light and briefly paused in front of picturesque shops. The mage's eyes filled with bits and things she hasn't seen before. It was surprising and exciting at first until she noticed her own reflection in a window. And just like that, instantly, the seed of pain outweighed the excitement in her heart. The shiny surroundings ceased to exist.

One can reason with everything around them being different. But not when it's their own altered flesh. It has been a while since she got out of that cursed pond. She got used to the feeling of her grown body, however, it was the first time she gazed on her own appearance. Seeing her own reflection on the window between the endless jars of tea, made her heart drop and banished almost all the newly obtained comfort. That was her alright. But her cheeks were not as round and youthful anymore, there was a hint of darkness under her eyes, her features more prominent.

They continued walking along the main road, as the mage delicately wrapped her hands around his left arm. She felt him looking down at her but said nothing. He allowed it out of good heart or pity, she could only guess. Her legs felt heavy as her mind drifted to all sorts of places and thoughts from her life before and now. Her family and village - gone. Years of her life – gone into nothingness. She used to dream as a child - what if she could take the body of noble girl – how wonderful things could be! Beautiful clothes, exotic food… a charming prince, perhaps?

Was that Fate teaching her a lesson? Maybe, just maybe, it will all go back when she awakens in the morning from the sound of her father chopping wood outside… Fate is trying to teach her what absence is, surely. There were plenty of stories of people having such experiences throughout Ionia. The spirits had a way to show you how lucky you are to have what you do. Syndra closed her eyes and prayed to the spirits. _Please let be a dream… I understand you… I will be good and grateful, I promise! Let me open my eyes and be home!_

Sudden pain in her cheek forced a stop to her prayer. Her eyes opened to see the world turned on its side.

"Watch your feet." A familiar voice uttered behind her, but it was not the voice she prayed for. She felt two hands around her shoulders lift her. Her mysterious ninja companion kneeled in front her and rubbed a few small pieces of gravel off her cheek. "We should eat."

He helped her up and gestured towards a tea house in the distance. Syndra's face burned with childish embarrassment. Slowly, she covered the side of her face with a hand. Her cheek was almost as painful as the realization of her unanswered prayer. She really was in a different time, she was following a stranger, and she just tripped in her own feet. The ninja was waiting for her a few steps ahead, his face full of amusement.

"Welcome to Phyla oune vi!" An old lady bowed, welcoming them inside the teahouse. The tree used for the building had the most interesting patterns twisting and waving around the room.

It was strangely pleasing to know that people still lived in harmony with nature. She remembered how fun it was to wake up in a house with misplaced branches all over place. Ionian buildings constantly grew and moved and if you didn't have a woodweaver in your village, you could never make the tree grow in a house like shape, let alone make it stay still for long. She thought of her family house which was built from a younger tree. Her home would look different every day, until a woodweaver travelled through the village and helped them appease the playful thing.

"It was a very upsetting tea collection I take it?" Zed's voice broke the silence while they were waiting for their dinner. She looked trough the distant window and found the sky pitch black. Her mind stole her off the present for too long again. She faintly heard him say their order and ask something which may or may not have been addressed to her.

"Whatever do you mean?" She answered quietly, it was obvious she heard his words this time.

"I mean, you changed when you saw the tea shop. Did they not have what you were hoping for?"

She looked at him and saw him looking back rather knowingly. His face was cold as usual, but it exposed that he meant more than the plain question asked.

"It was more tea than I have ever seen."

"Speaking of, I ordered us some camomile tea." He said lifting his eyebrows. She let out a faint half smile as 'thank you'. Suppose her changed appearance failed to hide some emotions just as well as her old 'younger' self. The beverage was a calming blend – lightly boiled camomile with hits of cinnamon, lavender and a notch a vanilla. Usually, if you skipped the vanilla the drink could put you to sleep rather quickly.

"I… didn't think of how different I look like, actually..." She said with newfound confidence and he looked at her curiously. She took a tiny sip and exhaled softly. In a way she wanted him to ask 'why' and have the option to release the frustration that build up inside her. The tea house was almost packed with families and groups of people indulging in food and conversation. Warmth and love - they couldn't be more absent from her heart. Her chest burned - will she ever feel the joy of closeness again? Family. Mother. Her mother.

Suppose her ninja companion asked of her feelings while they were sipping warm tea. Her chest burned with pain for the loved once she will never see again. But in her heart an odd happiness lingered. She made peace with Fae'lor and her mother who turned against her. She will never see them and face the same pain again. So, if the ninja asked what would she reply? Was she sad or happy? Because she couldn't possibly be both.

Syndra felt unsettled with herself physically and mentally. Relief and pain together, a strange body and a hope for acceptance. How does one explain to another such complex and inner torments? She pondered for a moment, but in the end inner anguish should remain just that – inner.

"Here you go my darlings!" A cheerful lady pulled Syndra away from her thoughts with two huge bowls of soup. The scent alone made her belly rumble, famished was not enough to describe the void her stomach had become.

After dinner they had another round of camomile tea. The flowery drink had them both in a sleepy daze by the time they finished their cups. Weeks of travel without any comfort made the cushion underneath Syndra feel like a cloud. Tiredness in such calm atmosphere was enough to keep her state of mind lulled.

"Let's make a move upstairs, we have an early morning." Zed suggested, breaking the silence. It was a delicate kindness that he let her be alone with her thoughts yet again. Not that he was much of a talk anyway.

They bit each other good night and the mage hurried inside the room he got for her. She locked the door behind her, dropped her belongings on the side, removed her dusty clothes and swiftly hid underneath the feather covers.

.

* * *

 _Phyla Oune Vi (Name of the tea house in this chapter) means threads of tranquility in Karma's Ionian dialect._

 _I have made a few small edits on the previous chapters - mostly grammar and such. But most importantly - Zed's appearance matches that of his new comic!_

 _I didn't wish to have such a long pause between the chapters, but life calls and inspiration comes when they please. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
